Los pajaros
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: El último dia de Taylor y Sophia también es el último dia de Tierra Bet como se conoce. Crossover con "The Ocean at the End of the Lane", de Neil Gaiman


Un día Cauldron tomo nota de una escena inusual: Scion se había congelado en pleno vuelo.

Eso no era lo extraño. El Hombre de Oro de vez en cuando se quedaba quieto, posiblemente analizando que emergencia alrededor del mundo requería su asistencia más antes de decidirse por una y moverse en su dirección.

Sin embargo, Doctor Mother, Contessa, Number Man y el Triunvirato notaron que, por un segundo, el enemigo del mundo parecía asustado.

Scion era prácticamente un dios, con las habilidades de cada parahumano del planeta y muchas más a su servicio. Un ser capaz de aniquilar planetas enteros en todos los universos al mismo tiempo y que podía doblar las normas de la física a su voluntad sin esfuerzo. Teniendo en cuenta todo esto, ¿que podría asustarlo?

* * *

 _ _[Tenemos nuestras responsabilidades. Y tú también. Este mundo esta roto y contaminado. Liberanos y permitenos arreglarlo]__

 _ _[Callaos]__

 _ _[Tenemos hambre. Liberanos para que podamos alimentarnos, como deberíamos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo]__

 _ _[¡No!]__

 _ _[¿Aún quieres proteger este mundo? ¿A Emma? ¿A Jack Slash? ¿A los Endbringers? ¿A los mil señores de la guerra de África y Sudamérica? ¿Al parásito planetario que quiere destruir tu mundo? ¿Este mundo es verdaderamente digno de proteger? ¿No deseas arreglar el mundo?]__

 _ _[Vuestra idea de arreglar el mundo es destruirlo]__

 _ _[Por favor, Taylor, hija mía. No mereces agonizar de esta forma. Solo cede. Nadie pensaría menos de ti por ello tras todo este tiempo]__

 _ _[No eres mi madre. Eres solo uno de vuestra especie usando su voz como una mascara, así que dejadme en paz]__

 _ _[De acuerdo, pero eventualmente nos liberaras, quieras o no]__

 _ _[Entonces veremos cuanto más puedo resistir o mantenerme viva]__

Taylor Hebert mantuvo la cabeza baja mientras caminaba, ignorando las voces todo lo que podía mientras estas gemían, suplicaban, gritaban y amenazaban desde el interior de su mente las 24 horas del día y los siete días de la semana. Su ataque continuo parecía destinado a volverla loca y no sabia cuanto tiempo podría continuar manteniendo su concentración y fuerza de voluntad en luchar contra ellas, ya que cada vez se hacia más convincente y tentador simplemente hacerles caso.

Habría sido atropellada por un camión si Sophia Hess no la hubiese agarrado en ese mismo segundo.

Sophia era su única confidente. Su padre sabia que le estaba pasando algo malo pero creía que era una enfermedad terminal, una muy rara que incluso Panacea era incapaz de curar. Solo ella sabia la verdad y se había convertido en la columna que sostenía su voluntad y la animaba a continuar luchando incluso que sabían que todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano en algún momento del futuro.

" _ _Gracias"__ le dijo antes de que ambas sonriesen y continuasen caminando. Sophia era el pilar que sostenía su vida pero, durante los últimos meses, sus sentimientos hacia ella habían tomado un giro inesperado y no sabia si aceptaría ese cambio de relación, sobre todo porque dudaba que pudiese continuar encerrándolos hasta final de año si era sincera consigo misma.

* * *

Sophia no sabia que pensar acerca de Taylor.

Ella era la chica más amable que había conocido y no quería imaginar como se habría comportado con ella si no fuese por su...enfermedad.

De todos los malos poderes que podría haber recibido el suyo tenia que ser el peor, ya que no se le ocurría como empeorar el hecho de que era una jaula viviente para criaturas de más allá del universo y tenia que soportar continuamente millones de voces diciéndole básicamente que muriese para liberarse y comer el mundo.

Echando de lado la incomodidad familiar que le producía su presencia rememoro el día en el que finalmente había decidido confrontarla y había descubierto su secreto.

Fue pocos meses después de empezar en Winslow High cuando Emma le había señalado a Taylor y ella había sentido un escalofrío de terror por el espinazo sin ninguna razón particular: no parecía demasiado atlética ni fea ni incluso amenazante. Eso no le impidió estar demasiado aterrorizada para incluso mirarla otra vez, algo que confundió a las tres.

Horas más tarde estaba patrullando como Shadow Stalker cuando la vio otra vez, caminando sin preocupaciones a pesar de que había una pandilla de los A.B.B. esperando para atracarla y posiblemente violarla. Entonces su líder, Oni Lee, decidió que debían irse poco antes de que pasase por ese mismo lugar, un comportamiento que la sorprendió.

Tras una semana de seguimiento certifico que todos los parahumanos en un radio de diez metros a su alrededor se aterrorizaban sin motivo aparente y procuraban escapar lo antes posible de su presencia. A pesar de que temblaba como una hoja finalmente decidió hablar con ella al respecto.

Nada más acercarse se dio cuenta de que tenia que usar toda su voluntad para no escapar gritando cuanto más cerca estaba. Cuando finalmente estaba a un metro de distancia de Taylor, ella sudaba como si hubiese corrido una maratón y su corazón latía tan rápido que por un segundo creyó que tendría un infarto. Entre tartamudeos le pregunto que estaba pasando.

Ella no le había respondido. Sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco y algo le hablo, algo inhumano con millones de voces que sonaban como uñas en una pizarra, disparos de cañón y el interior de un huracán a la vez.

Ellos se presentaron como los Varmints, aunque ambas los apodaron Pájaros del Hambre, y afirmaron ser agentes del orden que devoraban todo lo que modificaba las normas o naturaleza de distintos universos para devolverlos a la normalidad. Ella les había preguntado que hacían en Tierra Bet y ellos respondieron que habían sido atrapados dentro de Taylor cuando casi se había ahogado en una piscina cuando tenia siete años y Disparo. Tras un breve elogio a su capacidad de resistencia le habían explicado la verdadera naturaleza de Scion y los poderes que concedía, junto al hecho de que solo podían liberarse si ella quería que hiciesen su trabajo o si moría, momento en el que limpiarían el universo. Finalmente cuestiono como podían hablar con ella y ellos respondieron, para su eterna sorpresa, que Taylor tenia tanta fuerza de voluntad que podía dejar que usasen su boca por unos minutos antes de volverlos a encerrar en su subconsciente.

En las siguientes semanas habían estado hablado del tema por teléfono hasta que un día Taylor le dijo que había escupido sangre. A pesar de como le hacia sentir estar en su presencia, Sophia la había ido a visitar al hospital y consolado tanto a ella como a su padre cuando Panacea logro acercarse lo suficiente como para tocarla y les dijo que no podía curarla, revelándoles que Taylor moriría en unos cuatro años. Ambas sabían que eran los Pájaros consumiéndola tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

Sophia había sido su compañera incansable desde ese momento, asegurándose de que tenia un hombro para llorar y apoyarse de forma que no le resultase tentador simplemente liberar a esos monstruos de su prisión.

Desgraciadamente, esos no eran sus únicos problemas. A pesar de que el terror primordial era el principal, Sophia era incapaz de negar que su fuerte voluntad, su negativa a rendirse y su actitud genuinamente agradable la atraían como un imán. Ella cuestiono si Taylor compartiría esos sentimientos y si con ello podrían alargar un poco más la vida del mundo, aunque dado que Taylor actualmente era poco más que un esqueleto con algo de piel y pelo que solo reaccionaba con interés a lo que les pasaba a si misma, ella o su padre, dudaba que funcionase.

Estaba preguntándose cuanto tiempo podría resistir a los Pájaros si la hubiesen seleccionado cuando las sirenas de ataque aéreo sonaron, impidiendo que escuchase el disparo hasta que era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Taylor se sorprendió al escuchar repentinamente la alarma que decía que un Endbringer se acercaba, algo que silencio incluso a las voces. Fue entonces cuando Sophia cayo al suelo con un agujero en su espalda del cual estaba empezando a manar sangre.

La multitud estallo en pánico y empezó a correr en distintas direcciones. Brevemente noto una mano en su hombro tratando de arrastrarla hacia el refugio más cercano pero no le hizo caso y el hombre escapo. En su mundo solo existían tres cosas: ella, Sophia y la perra pelirroja que acababa de dejar caer la pistola y escapaba en dirección a los búnkeres.

Rompiendo un trozo de su sudadera mientras maldecía a Emma Barnes, Taylor vendo la herida de Sophia y la ayudo a levantarse antes de que empezasen a caminar hacia el puerto, dado que no había tiempo para ir al hospital. El viento hacia volar sus cabelleras, sus cuerpos se mojaron con la lluvia torrencial y la desesperación las ahogo mientras se dirigían a los muelles con un solo pensamiento mientras esquivaban a la multitud que corría en dirección contraria. Ambas sabían que, si era su último día en la Tierra, no pensaban huir de su destino.

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad lo vieron. Leviathan, el destructor de Terranova y Kyushu, jugando con los parahumanos locales. Sabían con certeza que la ciudad, junto a todo el mundo que conocían, iba a ser aniquilada y miraron la pelea con sonrisas dementes en sus rostros por unos segundos antesde que Sophia se giro para mirar a Taylor y dijo la palabra que decidió el destino del mundo _ _"Hazlo"__

Era poco menos que un susurro casi inaudible ante el bramido de la tormenta que asolaba la ciudad pero ella asintió. Ambas estaban cansadas de luchar y, mirando esa escena, silenciosamente concluyeron que el mundo estaba condenado de todos modos ya que los Endbringers o Scion acabarían ganando si no hacían lo que debían hacer.

 _ _[Liberanos, déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo y habrá algo que salvar entre los escombros]__ susurraron los Pájaros en su cabeza _ _[O deja que todo lo que quede sea el olvido]__

Taylor finalmente dejo de resistir, agotada de continuar luchando a pesar de saber que ya había perdido. Tras echarle una última mirada a Sophia, que intentaba sonreír a pesar de saber que solo le quedaban unos minutos antes de que desangrarse por completo, ella susurro _ _"Os libero"__

Los Pájaros se prepararon para salir.

Y se quedaron paralizados.

Ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas a su alrededor. Todo estaba parado. El Endbringer, la lluvia, los parahumanos, las olas. Todo excepto ellas y una farola que de alguna forma se había mantenido encendida durante todo el desastre.

De repente la luz salio de la bombilla como un tsunami, rompiendo el cristal y concentrándose en frente de ambas, que dieron un paso atrás asustadas.

Las sombras de un callejón también fluyeron y, al igual que la luz, comenzaron a concentrarse y tomar una forma determinada.

Ante Sophia la luz tomo el aspecto de una mujer afroamericana vestida con una armadura de oro. En lugar de ojos tenia dos vacíos negros que las miraban con algo de desdén pero también interés.

Frente a Taylor la oscuridad tomo el aspecto de una mujer con la piel blanca vestida con pantalones y una sudadera, ambos negros. Un vistazo más cercano revelo su larga cabellera de color noche y sus ojos brillantes como estrella, calmándola y haciéndoles saber que finalmente recibirían las respuestas a sus preguntas.

No tardaron más de un segundo en darse cuenta de que tenían sus formas. Fue entonces cuando la mujer de oro hablo.

 _ _"No tengáis miedo"__

 _ _"Pensamos que os sentiríais más cómodas si hablabais con vosotras mismas"__ dijo la mujer oscura.

 _ _"¿Que...Que queréis?"__ pregunto Sophia sorprendida al notar que ya no se veía afectada por el aura de miedo de Taylor y que su herida se había cerrado.

 _ _"Taylor ha pasado nuestra prueba donde millones han fallado"__ afirmo la mujer de luz _ _"Suyos son los Pájaros del Hambre para seguir sus ordenes"__

Esas palabras sacaron a Taylor de su estupor.

 _ _"¿Fuisteis vosotras?"__ las criaturas con aspecto humano asintieron _ _"¿Por que?"__

 _ _"Cuando el multiverso fue creado solo había dos seres"__ explico la mujer de oscuridad, logrando su atención _ _"Ambas crearon un universo pero no se ponían de acuerdo en que hacer a continuación, ya que una quería congelarlo y dejarlo sin alterar mientras la otra deseaba que se moviese y desarrollase además de crear más universos. Su discusión finalmente acabo con esa creación destruida, empezando una pelea durante la cual una crearía múltiples universos que la otra destruiría. Tras incontables millones de años de luchas finalmente dejaron de pelear y estructuraron el multiverso"__

 _ _"Sin embargo, hubo problemas"__ continuo la señora de luz _ _"Durante la primera lucha seres totalmente ajenos a las normas actuales de la física aparecieron como consecuencia del daño colateral. Nosotras los encerramos inicialmente en una prisión hecha de millones de universos paralelos pero cuando esta se rompió tuvimos que buscar otra solución"__

 _ _"Creamos conjuntos de multiversos en los cuales podrían vivir sin problemas y los aislamos de los universos como este. Aún así de vez en cuando se forman pequeñas grietas entre las realidades y esas criaturas entran en universos cuyas normas de la física los rechazan o son manipuladas por su presencia. Para limitar los daños creamos una contramedida"__

 _ _"Los Pájaros"__ dijeron a la vez.

Las criaturas asintieron _ _"Ellos hicieron bien su trabajo pero son seres motivados solamente por su hambre y tan fanáticos que pronto empezaron a considerar varios universos demasiado contaminados y acabaron aniquilando incontables vidas para lograr su idea de perfección, que es donde entráis vosotras"__

 _ _"El plan consistía en introducir una bandada de Pájaros en varias personas a lo largo del multiverso y ver cuanto tiempo tardaban en ceder y dejarlos libres. Taylor es, literalmente, la persona con mayor fuerza de voluntad de todas las que fueron testadas y, por tanto, se convertirá en la líder de los Pájaros"__

 _ _"Antes de que protestéis, tú y Sophia compartiréis el poder de controlarlos, ya que no tenemos interés en romper una pareja tan buena y estar acompañándoos la una a la otra impedirá que Taylor se vuelva loca de soledad. ¿Os parece bien el trato?"__ termino la mujer de luz, esperando su respuesta.

Ambas sopesaron su propuesta y no encontraron ningún fallo real, por lo que asintieron.

 _ _"Ah, casi se me olvidaba"__ dijo la mujer de oscuridad _ _"Hay cuatro parahumanos, tres mujeres y un hombre, que están solo de paso en este multiverso. No los devoréis, ya que tienen una misión muy importante que cumplir"__

Tras decir esas palabras el tiempo volvió a fluir, Sophia y Taylor habían desaparecido y los Pájaros del Hambre volaron hacia donde se encontraba el Endbringer.

* * *

Alexandria estaba enviando golpes al Leviathan, tratando de alejar a la bestia de la ciudad y enviarla de nuevo al océano cuando repentinamente se congelo, paralizada por terror y indecisión.

Una sola mirada a su adversario mostró que no era un nuevo truco del monstruo, que estaba tan paralizado como ella y el resto de los parahumanos. Sus ojos verdes estaban bloqueados mirando algo en el cielo y todos siguieron su mirada, observando horrorizados lo que lo estaba asustando.

Dos grupos de sombras se fusionaron sobre ellos, cada uno compuesto por cien, mil o quizás millones de terrores sobrenaturales que llenaban el cielo. Las criaturas parecían pájaros, solo que negros y insondables como las noches sin estrellas, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran imitaciones basadas en verdaderos pájaros, o puede que los pájaros los imitasen a ellos. No lo sabían.

 _ _"Tenemos hambre"__ dijeron con una y millones de voces antes de que millones de fauces tentaculadas se abrieran a la vez. Alexandria no sabia si se trataba de un solo ser o una multitud, pero se dio cuenta de que eran lo que Scion temía, algo antiguo y más allá de la compresión humana y posiblemente incluso la del Parásito. Su cuerpo estaba temblando incontrolablemente cuando las criaturas descendieron como si fueran una bandada de gaviotas feroces contra la bestia y los parahumanos con la implacabilidad de un desastre natural.

Mientras notaba su poder arrancado de ella y su mente desvaneciéndose, Alexandria miro por el rabillo del ojo a un grupo de cuatro personas escapando hacia otro universo a través de un portal dimensional y rezo para que pasasen la advertencia y alguien pudiese hacer algo en contra de esos monstruos.

Ellos la devoraron junto al Endbringer y cada persona con superpoderes en Brockton Bay.

* * *

Un hambre insaciable abarco el mundo consumiendo todo a su paso. Los parahumanos trataron de resistirse pero era impotentes, ya que hay cosas que no pueden ser combatidas, al igual que todo lo que había sido tocado por Zion y Eden en todas las Tierras paralelas.

El Hombre de Oro grito en agonía mientras lo devoraban vivo hasta que desapareció para no ser visto jamas.

Cuando acabaron se fueron, tan rápido como habían aparecido. El mundo siguió girando, sin Endbringers, Ídolo de Oro y superhumanos. Ningún mortal retuvo los recuerdos, ya que los Pájaros los habían borrado de la linea de tiempo y era como si nunca hubiesen existido.

A pesar de ello la humanidad compartió desde entonces un miedo inexplicable a los cielos y la oscuridad y en toda la Tierra la gente seguiría informando por milenios de pesadillas sobre débiles contornos de aves, hambre eterna y sombras impenetrables.

Más allá de la realidad los Pájaros se organizaron. Bajo la dirección de dos mentes con fuerte voluntad dejaron de atacar los universos donde lo que no era normal en la Tierra era común y, desde entonces, volvieron a trabajar como lo habían hecho siempre, devorando lo que no debía estar allí, incluso a si mismos si era preciso.

Y las dos mentes bailaron por la eternidad la una alrededor de la otra, sin recuerdos de su humanidad ni ninguna clase de limitaciones, celebrando que nadie podría separarlas nunca más.


End file.
